La Bataille du Viakren
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Belial, prince des Enfers, nous raconte son expérience lors de la Bataille du Viakren.


**LA BATAILLE DU VIAKREN**

 _Le Viakren… Cette plaine de la mort. J'y étais autrefois. Du temps où je servais mon Royaume en tant que soldat de front. La peur me rongeait les boyaux, je les sentais se tordre en moi, et pour un Prince Démon, c'est un sacrilège d'avoir peur. Une honte. Alors, je gardais tout en moi. Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _Le Roi Lucifer nous avait demandé de combattre dans la région du Viakren. Cette plaine était jolie autrefois, elle ne baignait pas dans le sang mais dans la verdure fraîche et je me rappelle m'y être promené de temps en temps pour cueillir de délicieux fruits dans les arbres. Là, je pouvais oublier, les arbres n'étaient plus là. Juste de la boue, des cadavres, du sang, de la terre, de l'herbe morte. Et un vent glacial du Nord._

J'étais équipé de ma tenue de guerre, une belle armure de fer, une épée forgée par les mains de notre frère, le Prince des Armes, Astaroth. Elle était longue et tranchante. J'avais un vieux sac qui était très beau avant la guerre, mais cela fait maintenant six mois que nous étions dans ce merdier. Je me disais qu'heureusement en ce temps-là, personne ne m'attendait à part mes parents, et encore… Je n'étais pas comme Satan, qui lui avait le droit de revenir sur ses pas pour envoyer des nouvelles à notre Royaume. Nous étions à des centaines de kilomètres de notre cité. C'était la première fois que j'étais si loin de chez moi.

Je me recouvrais de ma longue cape noire. J'avais froid, j'étais blanc comme un linge. Et on sait que je ne supporte pas le froid, moi, le Prince du Feu. Je pensais souvent à mes frères et sœurs, certains ayant eu la chance de rester au Royaume, étant soit trop jeunes soit trop importants pour être envoyés à la guerre. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne pas avoir continué mes études comme l'a fait mon frère, Méphistophélès, devenu le médecin du Royaume… ou encore Belzébuth, qui devait surveiller les frontières de son côté avec son armée pour éviter que les monstres que nous combattions n'entrent sur nos terres. Et nous, nous étions au premier front. Des fois, je me dis que ma vie ne doit pas valoir celle de certains de mes frères et sœurs pour m'avoir envoyé ici. Satan dit que je me plains trop et que je devrais me concentrer sur mon objectif. Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir, lui il s'en fiche, il peut revenir à tout moment, il en a le droit. Si j'ose fuir, je serai abattu, et peu importe qui serait mon tireur. Père a dit que fuir la guerre, c'était trahir son Royaume, son peuple. Balivernes, je tiens simplement à ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Alors, je dois me battre et survivre.

J'écris tout ce qui se passe autour de moi dans un petit cahier avec une longue plume et un peu d'encre. Entre les tranchées, et des fois, même sous les bombardements ennemis, j'écris afin de me libérer de tout ça. Cette guerre doit être vécue aussi par les lecteurs qui retrouveront mon cahier, en espérant que je reste tout de même en vie pour la raconter à vive voix.

Satan est en face de moi. Il s'apprête sûrement à partir, il a une grosse sacoche autour de sa taille, avec des lettres débordantes de chaque côté. Je ferme les yeux un instant en laissant ma plume, et je le regarde se lever. Il me regarde à son tour. Son regard est froid et pourtant, je ressens une certaine sympathie. En même temps, il s'agit de mon grand frère, et de l'héritier du Royaume. Il peut être fier de ce qu'il est… Il vînt vers moi en tenant sa sacoche et en me regardant, levant un sourcil.

\- Bélial. Tu as une lettre à me remettre ?

Je lui réponds, presque agacé.

\- Non. Rentre bien, fais attention sur la route. Chanceux…

Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne devrai pas lui répondre ainsi mais mes oreilles se baissent et mes yeux brillent tandis que je les baisse quand il s'approche soudain de moi, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Sa longue queue noire se laissa tomber doucement au sol, laissant un petit vent de poussière. Je toussote un peu. Il me caresse la joue de sa main froide.

\- Bélial. Ne sois pas jaloux. Je dirai à Maman que tu vas bien, elle sera rassurée. Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle a dit.

Il prit le collier en forme de flamme arrondi, forgé d'argent que je porte autour de mon cou.

\- Ce symbole est digne de toi. Maman te la offert car tu es le Prince du Feu. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu as peut-être peur. Mais nous sommes plus forts que ces monstres.

Je baisse alors la tête. Maman m'a dit beaucoup de choses quand je suis parti pour la guerre. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, a juré devant mon Père, ne voulant pas que je m'en aille, car je suis trop jeune. Je suis jeune adulte et je suis toujours son petit bébé pour elle. Un petit bébé dragon. Je me souviens de ses paroles quand elle m'a offert ce collier.

« Les Démons de sang royal sont capables de moult de puissances et de courages. Tu possèdes le pouvoir du feu. En chacun de nous sommeille un dragon, que si nous le réveillons, révélera notre plus grande force au fond de notre âme. »

Un Prince Démon, devenir un dragon ? Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Je ne crois évidemment pas aux contes de notre passé. Père disait qu'il s'était révélé en dragon une fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se transformer et je ne crois que ce que je vois. Satan s'était révélé, parait-il, en dragon également, durant la précédente guerre, mais je n'étais pas là pour le voir. Et puis, maintenant qu'il est là, près de moi, pourquoi ne se transforme-t-il pas en dragon pour les massacrer tous ? Plutôt que de faire le facteur, là…

Il m'embrassa la joue. Je gémis comme un chiot, ne refusant pas de la tendresse en ces moments de tuerie. Nous avions déjà perdu quelques frères et sœurs, et des centaines de démons mineurs (sous-race des Royaux). Je l'enlaçais tendrement en posant ma tête contre sa joue. Il me lécha tendrement la joue, puis se releva en me faisant un simple signe d'au revoir. Puis, il me dit au loin.

\- N'oublie pas qui tu es !

Qui je suis… ? Mes oreilles se baissèrent encore plus. A part être le fils du Roi et de la Reine, le Prince du Feu… C'était déjà beaucoup pour moi. Je rangeais donc mes affaires en les mettant bien de côté, puis je retournais alors auprès de mon frère, Baal, qui organisait nos positions de combat. Il était presque sur le point de devenir le Général des Armées, mais pour le moment, nous étions surtout sous les ordres de notre Chef et frère, Ismar. Quand j'entrais dans la tente, il discutait avec Baal, ou plutôt, se disputait avec lui. Je rejoignais les miens en me mettant un peu à l'écart.

\- Nous devons nous battre à pieds, c'est le meilleur moyen de diversion pour nos ennemis, à pieds, nous sommes plus forts et plus discrets ! s'exclama Baal envers notre Chef.

\- Et je te dis que nous allons prendre en premier lieux les chevaux et nos meilleurs cavaliers afin d'anéantir le plus possible ces abrutis, ensuite seulement, les meilleurs de nos guerriers prendront le relais.

\- Tu es prêt à sacrifier nos montures qui nous servent pour porter notre matériel et notre nourriture, tout ça pour en tuer un peu ! C'est ridicule, ma tactique est bien meilleure ! La discrétion est notre atout, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup en forçant les entrées !

\- C'est moi qui commande, Baal. Nous ferons ainsi. Demande à nos meilleurs cavaliers de préparer leurs montures.

\- Mais…

\- Grrrrr…

Ismar montrait ses crocs à Baal. Tout le monde se taisait face à leur querelle. Tout le monde craignait le Chef, alors même si nous n'étions pas d'accord, nous devions obéir. Je regardais Baal avec tristesse. Il cogna fort son poing sur la table puis se tourna vers nous, les crocs sortis par une rage qu'il tentait de contrôler. Le Chef quittait la tente. On en profita pour discuter un peu ensemble de tout cela, mais Baal nous fit taire très vite.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît. Vous venez d'entendre les ordres du Chef. Nos meilleurs cavaliers doivent préparer leur monture… et aller devant. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous protéger à l'arrière. Que Lucifer soit avec nous. En route.

Il prit une liste qui devait sûrement comporter les noms de tous les démons aptes de monter à cheval. Évidemment, je fus le premier appelé, étant l'élite des cavaliers des Enfers…

\- Bélial… Sois prudent. Ensuite, Haagenti, Galadi, Ostor…

Il en appela une quinzaine et moi, je partais déjà devant. Je remontais la pente pleine de boue pour regagner de minis écuries que nous avions très vite construites, en bois sale, pleines de boue. Je rejoignais mon fidèle destrier, Senkher, qui frappait du sabot fortement à mon arrivée. Il semblait avoir compris. C'était un cheval très intelligent, d'une couleur noire comme l'ébène, aux yeux rouges sang. Ses crins étaient noirs et il était vraiment imposant. Je le préparais, je lui mettais ses protections en fer, en armure, sur sa tête, sur ses épaules, sur sa croupe, afin de le protéger au maximum. Je m'apprêtais aussi, enlevant une partie de mon armure, la remplaçant par une armure plus légère et je mettais un casque de fer très léger pour me protéger la tête. Les autres préparaient leurs montures, et je montais déjà sur Senkher qui piaffait ses sabots au sol. Je le retenais fortement avec les rênes, il est vrai qu'il était très caractériel.

Nous nous placions alors sur la plaine, remplie déjà par des centaines de cadavres. Au fond, à plus de 500 mètres, nous apercevions nos ennemis, des monstres à visage humain, avec des crocs et des pattes toutes griffues. Des roclos. Une race de guerriers toujours prête à conquérir n'importe quelle ville et cette fois-ci, leur peuple s'attaquait à très gros, à nous, le peuple des démons des Enfers. Les roclos vivaient dans le Nord des Enfers et étaient entraînés à se battre, ils sont également habitués au froid polaire. Comme j'avais retiré une partie de mon armure, j'avais déjà un peu froid et de la brume apparaissait peu à peu devant nous. De mes yeux jaunes, j'arrivais à les voir sans problème. Je regardais mes camarades et j'attendais le signal de notre Chef. Quand un coup de feu éclata dans le ciel, Senkher partit comme une bombe et mes compagnons me suivirent alors. Senkher galopait furieusement, s'étouffant presque, mais je préférais le laisser faire et ne pas le contrarier. C'était un cheval de guerre et non un cheval de balade. Nos ennemis partirent également, se lançant dans notre direction avec leurs lances, leurs épées, leurs arcs. J'avais une épée et un arc avec des flèches pour ma part, et Senkher se plaisait à écraser les roclos. Quand l'un d'eux surgit vers moi, je le décapitais rapidement, et Senkher poussait un autre sur la gauche avec sa lourde tête. On hurlait tous, je voyais déjà des morts du côté ennemis, et je n'arrivais pas à voir mes camarades, j'avais peut-être été trop vite ou alors je ne les voyais plus car nos ennemis étaient une centaine contre une cinquantaine de soldats démons. J'en écrasais trois autres, Senkher se cabrant, et je vis alors une sorte de monstre géant se diriger vers nous, une créature animale mais terrifiante sous les ordres des roclos. Une bête à quatre pattes, très imposantes, qui fonçait vers mois. Je pris mon arc, une flèche, et je visais sa tête. Mais malgré que je l'avais eu, sa tête était dure comme la pierre, et mes flèches étaient inutiles. J'essayais alors de repérer un point faible mais malheureusement, cette créature fonça sur moi, Senkher n'arrivant pas à se faufiler à travers toute cette foule, et je fus éjecté, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Senkher tomba en hennissant de douleur. Je hurlais, il était blessé au flanc gauche et s'écroulait devant la créature qui ouvrit la bouche pour le dévorer. Je courus alors de toute mes forces et je sautais sur la créature en visant de mon épée son coeur, et je réussi à l'atteindre. La bête hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, le ruinant de son mauvais sang. Je me tournais vers Senkher, m'approchant de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, je tentais de le réveiller mais en vain. Hurlant de rage, je me relevais pour tuer encore et encore avec mon épée des monstres. Cependant, au fond de moi, je savais que mon cheval était en vie, faible, mais en vie.

Un son fort et lourd s'imposa sur la plaine, et enfin, nos guerriers s'amenaient dans la bataille. Haagenti me vit, encore sur son cheval et galopa vers moi, me tendant sa main, et je montais alors sur lui, me mettant derrière mon frère.

\- Les cavaliers battent en retraite, on rentre aux tranchées !

Je ne répondis pas, j'espérais simplement que Senkher allait revenir quand le calme sera revenu sur la plaine. On galopait en tuant encore quelques monstres. Je tranchais leur tête avec rage, et nous arrivâmes enfin à la tente, sous des explosions de lumière. Je mis pieds à terre, courant vers la pièce des armes où je découvris Baal qui tenait un énorme fusil de combat. Il me regarda, le regard vide.

\- Notre Chef s'est fait tué. On se repli.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise… Pas notre frère… Notre Chef… Et de ce fait, nous étions désormais sous la responsabilité de Baal. Tout le monde revenait petit à petit et fort heureusement pour nous, nos ennemis battaient aussi en retraite… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Nous étions tous sous le choc de la mort de notre Chef. De plus, il avait totalement explosé sous les bombes, son corps était donc déjà enterré et sans doute nous n'aurions pas retrouvé tous ses morceaux. J'eus envie de vomir à ce moment mais Baal pris la parole. Il était 22h00.

\- Demain sera sans doute notre dernier combat. Nous sommes de plus en plus en défaite, mais je vous promets que désormais, nous rentrerons tous. Pas de chevaux, les meilleurs guerriers seront devant, moi compris.

C'était un peu du charabia son discours. Comme si nous allions rentré, la fleur au fusil face à notre Père, en lui annonçant que nous avions perdu la guerre. Nous serions traité de lâches et donné à manger aux lions. C'est vrai, je voudrai rentrer chez moi. Mais avant, nous devions nous assurer que nous n'allions pas amené avec nous ces monstres.

Durant la nuit, j'ai fait un rêve. Maman apparaissait et me disait « n'oublie pas qui tu es, mon petit dragon ». Je caressais tendrement mon médaillon. Un grand bruit de porte nous fit tous sursauté, et Satan revenait alors auprès de nous. Il avait un trou énorme sur sa clavicule, quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus. Il soufflait fort mais ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Un de mes frères poussa un cri de chat énervé, et Satan nous annonça, le souffle court.

\- Ils sont proches, ils veulent nous attaquer durant la nuit. Nous devons avertir…

\- En rang, dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Baal qui surgit derrière Satan.

Tout le monde se leva vite et je me dépêcha pour m'habiller de ma tenue de combat. Nous courrions alors dehors, en position de combat et les meilleurs guerriers allaient par devant, je me tâta à les suivre.

Nous nous battions courageusement contre ces monstres. Satan gagnait des rangs en se servant de ses attitudes démoniaques, tel un dinosaure, comme nos ancêtres autrefois, cette race de démon ayant disparu après le commencement du règne de Lucifer. Il s'agissait cependant d'une bonne technique et je décida de jouer le jeu, Baal en faisant parti également. Je prenais le cou de quelques roclos et les arrachait avec ma gueule pleine de crocs, je les griffais, les mordais jusqu'à la mort. Nos yeux étaient devenus très noirs comme si nous revenions à un organisme animal. Cette méthode faisait peur à nos ennemis, nous continuions donc à nous battre ainsi. Quand soudain, un roclos s'empara de moi pour me trancher le cou. Je saignais abondamment, hurlant à la fois de rage mais aussi de souffrance. Mon collier s'enleva alors de mon cou et se retrouva dans les mains de cet ennemi qui s'amusa à broyer de sa main le collier de Maman. Il me frappa alors, sous ma peine déjà énorme, et Satan tenta de me venir en aide mais il manqua de se faire décapiter. Baal était trop occupé à se défendre, et j'agonisais alors au sol, mon médaillon tout en cendres gisant au sol à mes côtés. Je regarda avec des yeux faibles le roclos qui allait m'achever… quand une lueur de flamme s'échappa du médaillon et se jeta sur moi, m'enveloppant d'une énergie cuisante. Je hurlais comme un animal, mon cri se transformant en cri démoniaque, très sourd et fort, et alors… je sentais mes mains se transformer en griffes énormes, en pattes de lézard, ma queue touffue se métamorphosa en queue de pierres rouges, mon dos en cuirasse rouge sang, et je hurlais alors en me voyant pousser des ailes de dragon sur mon dos. Ma tête ensuite s'élargit, j'avais des naseaux à la place du nez, mes yeux jaunes étaient devenus énormes et j'avais des cornes noires sur la tête. Mes crocs pourraient avaler au moins trois roclos d'un coup. Je me releva, ma blessure au cou n'étant plus qu'une simple griffure tant j'étais si imposant, et grâce à ma longue queue de pierre et de cornes pointues, je jeta un grand vent qui fit s'envoler au loin quelques roclos. Ces monstres avaient peur et je gardais conscience, Baal me regarda avec des yeux immenses, il ne me reconnaissait pas et voulait m'attaquer, me pensant tel un ennemi, mais Satan l'en empêcha, lui criant des mots que je ne comprenais pas tellement il y avait du raffut autour de moi. Je crachais alors du feu sur mes ennemis, les voyant fuir et hurler devant mon imposante posture. Mes frères s'étaient cachés derrière un rocher afin d'éviter mes flammes et les roclos s'enfuyaient alors petit à petit, en voyant leur impuissance face à moi. J'étais devenu destructeur, un dragon de haute taille, détruisant tout sur son passage. Quand le dernier des roclos fut tué par mes flammes, les autres s'enfuyant, battant en retraite à jamais, je m'écroulais alors en un dernier cri de rage et de victoire.

Satan alla me rejoindre, je voyais flou et je me sentais très mal. Mon corps de dragon me pesait très lourd en mes entrailles, et je fermais alors les yeux, ne sachant pas si je me réveillerai ou pas.

Quelques nuits passèrent apparemment quand à mon réveil, je vis Maman qui s'occupait de moi. Elle était inquiète, avec son gant de toilette qu'elle posait sur mon front bouillant. Et elle avait le fameux médaillon autour de son cou. J'écarquillais doucement les yeux, mais Maman me fit taire. Elle me dit que j'avais accompli ma mission, que j'avais réussi à récupérer cette force secrète qui sommeillait en moi depuis toujours. Cette force du dragon, cette créature majestueuse, qui sommeillait au fond de moi… Désormais, j'avais surtout peur de la laisser se libérer… encore à la moindre colère.


End file.
